As a conventional connector, there is known a connector in which an insulating resin layer is filled between an inner peripheral surface of a through hole formed in a conductive film and a spherical contact comprising a deformable spherical body having a conductive coating formed on its surface so that the spherical contact is held by the conductive film [for example, see Japanese Utility Model Registration (JP-Y) No. 2549125 (Patent Document 1)].
There is also known an anisotropic conductive sheet comprising a plurality of conductors each of which has a hollow three-dimensional structure formed by a thin film and penetrates an insulating sheet to expose upper and lower opposite ends thereof and which are distributed on the insulating material sheet [for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-75489 (Patent Document 2)].
Further, there is known a printed wiring board comprising a spreading conductor pattern provided with a number of weight reduction holes regularly formed so as to obtain a meshed conductor pattern [for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H9-275251 (Reference Document 3)].
Also, there are known an adhesive sheet comprising a sheet impregnated with a thermosetting resin, and a metal clad laminate plate comprising the adhesive sheet with a metal conductor layer laminated on opposite surfaces or one surface thereof [for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H5-299796 (Reference Document 4)].
Furthermore, there is known a bonding method of bonding a conductive substrate such as a printed board and a multi-contact element such as an LSI by forming a printed conductive sheet comprising a mesh sheet or a porous sheet having a plurality of conductive patterns providing electrical connection between opposite surfaces thereof and corresponding to a conductive pattern of the conductive substrate, arranging the printed conductive sheet between the conductive substrate and the multi-contact element such as the LSI, and integrally coupling and electrically connecting the conductive pattern of the conductive substrate and the conductive pattern of the LSI or the like [for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H9-283897 (Reference Document 5)].
However, in Patent Documents 1 and 2, the volume of the film (sheet) itself is changed. Therefore, when the film is disposed between a substrate and an electronic device, it is impossible to compensate for the coplanarity of the substrate and the electronic device. In addition, the film (sheet) must be very thick.
Further, rigid metals are connected to each other as contacts. Therefore, mutual contact is unstable unless a large load is applied.
In References 3 and 4, use is made of the mesh sheet embedded in a multilayer substrate. Thus, the mesh sheet itself is not an electrical member which not only serves as a circuit board but also realizes a function as a contact member.
In Reference 5, the mesh sheet is provided with the pattern and the mesh sheet itself is used as an elastic member. Therefore, the amount of deformation is limited.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a connector assuring sufficient contact or adhesion to achieve stable contact.